Incalculable
by CarcyLubbyWeige
Summary: Walter aprenderá de la manera difícil como se ama con pasión.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No poseeo ningún derecho sobre Scorpion o ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Sinopsis: Walter aprenderá de la manera difícil como se ama con pasión.**

 **Incalculable**

 **Capitulo I**

-¿Cómo puede ser que no tenga control sobre esta situación? ¿situación? ¡Es mi propia mente y cuerpo! ¡¿cómo no puedo controlarlo?! de que me sirve un IQ de 197 si nada puedo calcular sobre estos…estos…¡estos sentimientos de porquería!

Walter tenía como 5 voces en su cabeza que hablaban y gritaban al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguna podría calcular que le pasaría a Peige, ni podía descifrar esa sensación de quemarse por dentro, arder sin consumirse. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan punzante en el pecho, y el imaginarse que Paige no viviría le daba nauseas, lo hacia sudar frío y una especie como de zumbido se apoderaba de su cabeza, anestesiandolo.

Sabía que eran sentimientos porque sabía su definición, había oído hablar de ellos y se había burlado de ellos también. Pero nunca los había experimentado.

Ya Walter le había dejado muy claro a Peige que el no tenía la capacidad de sentir un amor romántico por nadie. Eso la destruyó. Ella ya había aceptado que se había enamorado de él, poco a poco, de su peculiar personalidad, de sus deficiencias y soñaba con ayudar a completarlas, apreciaba sus facultades y soñaba con que él la rescatara con ellas. Pero esa declaración de Walter le rompió su corazón, no en mil pedazos como dicen los poemas románticos, sino como un hachazo que le dejo el corazón partido en dos de un tajo. Después de eso no sabía como caminaba, como se levantaba cada mañana. Por una única y muy poderosa razón, por Ralph. El llenaba su vida, espíritu y corazón. Pero de alguna manera en su corazón todavía había espacio para Walter. Ella debía seguir trabajando al lado de ese hombre, sabiendo que el nunca sentiría por ella lo que ella hace ya tiempo sentía por él.

Todo paso muy rápido. Una mañana llego Peige con Ralph al garage.

-¡buenos días!

-buenos días Peige, ¡Hola Ralph!

-¿Está Walter en el loft Toby?

-Sí, pero hoy tendremos tarde de chicos

-¿así? ¿Quiénes?

-Walter, Ralph y yo. Claro si le das permiso

-Claro, ¿A dónde van?

-Al campo de vuelo, a probar mi nuevo helicoptero a remoto

Walter bajo a reunirse con ellos.

-¿Listos? Hola Peige, ¿podemos llevarnos a Ralph? Y si tu quieres venir tam….

-No, gracias, es tarde de chicos yo me qued cuidando el negocio. Además no se volar helicópteros.

-Pero yo te enseño y…

-¡No! Gracias

-Bien

Walter sabía que algo pasaba, que Paige estaba actuando diferente de un tiempo aca. Pero no le daba curiosidad pensar a fondo en eso.

-Toby ¿donde están Sylvester y Happy?

-Sylvester con Megan y Happy comprando repuestos para su proyecto de restauración de a motocicleta de su papa.

-Adiós mama

-Te quiero Ralph con cuidado

Los tres chicos salieron, sin antes Walter volteara una ultima vez como queriendo decirle algo a Peige, per en lugar de atreverse solo la vió con su mirada de chivo ahorcado.

Peige lo vio y se hizo la loca. Es tan doloroso pensar que no eres lo suficiente para esa persona quien lo es todo para ti. Y no tener la oportunidad de olvidarle porque lo miras todos los días y cada día no haces más que quererlo mas.

Peige tomo un libro del estante, se recostó he intento leer un rato, pero se quedo dormida. Hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse de un golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cabe?

-Peige, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Walter y Toby fueron al campo de vuelo. Sylvester esta con Megan y Happy comprando repuestos. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ralph esta con Walter y Toby?

-Si

Peige nunca había visto tanta aflicción en el rostro de Cabe y sintió mucho temor de repente.

-Recuerdas el caso de hace dos meses? Donde detuvimos a un grupo de extremistas de generar terrorismo en Whachington?

-Si recuerdo

-Estan de vuelta y buscan vengarse.

-¿de quienes?

-De nosotros,por detenerlos

-Cabe dime que pasa

Paige palideció y sintió desvanecer. Supo por la mirada de Cabe que era Ralph o Walter. (No es que Toby no le importara)

-Debemos irnos, te explico e el camino.

Los dos salieron y se subieron a la camioneta.

-Han estado siguiéndonos desde sabe Dios cuando. Y hoy en la tarde en el campo de vuelo fue el momento ideal, estaba vulnerables. Los secuestraron.

Paige ya no supo mas después de esas palabras, sintió como su vista se nublaba y ya no escuchaba nada mas.

-¡Paige! ¡Paige! ¡Por favor, debes ser fuerte por ellos!

Cabe se detuvo un momento para auxiliar a Peige. Finalmente ella hablo:

-Cabe por favor dime que es lo que esta pasando, seré fuerte.

-Recibí una llamada hace 45 minutos de uno de ellos diciéndome que tenían a Walter, Toby y al niño. No dijeron mas. Solo que estuviera al tanto que se comunicarían conmigo. El niño es Ralph, lo siento.

-¿No puedes rastrear el número de donde te llamaron?

-Ya lo intente y esta encriptado y posiblemente es desechable, no creo que me vuelvan a llamar del mismo.

-Claro no son unos principiantes.

Cabe tomo el celular y marco.

-Happy te mando las coordenadas de donde estoy, pasa a recoger a Sylvester en el hospital con Megar. Walter, Toby y Ralphhan sido secuestrados.

La siguiente media hora fue eterna para todos. Esperaban noticias en una cuartel antiterrorismo, el garage no era seguro por el momento.

Sylvester trataba de pensar en probabilidades y hacer calculos que lo hicieran sentir útil, pero Happy no podìa hacer nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que le cambiaría la vida sin Walter y Toby, que eran su equipo de trabajo, mas que eso su familia. Pero pensar en Toby muerto le taladraba el corazón totalmente.

Peige estaba sentada alejada de todos, nerviosa, inquieta. Pensando en que daría su vida por la de su hijo y sin poder evitarlo pensar que la daría también por Walter. A ese extremo lo amaba ya.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos, cuando sonó de nuevo el celular de Cabe.

-Escucho.

Cabe permaneció callado por un momento, luego hizo un par de preguntas y otra vez se quedo callado.

-Ellos están vivos. Quieren información de alto riesgo y confidencial a cambio de soltarlos.

-¿y que esperamos?

-Están poniendo condiciones muy riesgosas.

-¿Cuáles? Ordeno Happy.

-Hay que llevar la información en una USB. Alguien debe intercambiarse con ellos para asegurarse hasta verificar la información.

-¿los liberarán a los tres? Pregunto Peige

-No, solo a uno, llamaran luego para hacer mas demandas. Pero tenemos un problema, esa información no la tengo. Es confidencial del gobierno, y no la podemos obtener.

Paige palideció.

Sylvestre no se había pronunciado hasta ese momento.

-Algo debemos poder hacer para conseguir esa información. Sn nuestros amigos, ninguna información es tan importante como sus vidas.

-Yo lo se Sylvester, pero nos tomarìa días gestionar eso, o jakearlo. Ellos la demandan para esta misma noche. Tengo una idea. Llenaremos ua USB con infrmación falsa. Y yo me intercambiaré por Ralph.

-Pero cuando se den cuenta de eso te matarán y a ellos también dijo Sylvester.

-Pues correremos el riesgo. Pero Ralph se salvará.

Peige ya no aguanto mas y rompió a llorar como no lo hacia desde que era una niña. Lloro y lloro, Sylvester y Cabe la consolaron como pudieron. Después de desahogarse se sintió drenada de todo miedo, valiente y se preparo para acompañar a Cabe.

El se quiso negar. Pero tuvo que seder al darse cuenta que Paige no dejaría que liberarán a su hijo sin estar ella para recibirlo.

Cabe se despidió de Sylvester y Happy emotivamente, com si fueran sus hijos y el tuviera la certeza de que no regresaría. Luego se subio a la camioneta junto a Peige. En todo el camino no se dijeron nada. Pero Cabe sentía la angustia de Peige por él.Y eso era suficiente.

Llegaron al lugar donde debían esperar otra llamada. Tenían dos minutos de estar esperando cuando sonó el celular de Cabe.

-¿Si Happy? ¡Como! ¿están contigo? ¿Y Walter? ¿Veneno? Vamos para allá.

-¿Qué paso?

-Toby logro escapar junto con Ralph, pero al salir lograron disparar un dardo con veneno y le dieron a Ralph.

Peige sintió algo de alivio por un segundo pero desapareció al instante.

-Ellos dos están a salvo con Happy y Sylvester, pero Walter regreso por el antídoto. El sabe que ellos siempre mantienen los antídotos de su propios dardos envenenados. Y les dijo que ya no negociara de ninguna manera, el saldría de ahí.

-¿Cómo esta Ralph? ¿Va a estar bien?

-Si no le suministramos el antídoto rápido… debemos regresar de inmediato, ellos saben que venimos al encuentro.

-¿Y si Walter no logro regresar. Y si lo tienen de nuevo?

Cabe no contestó solo encendió el auto y empezó a caminar de regreso.

Peige sabía que Ralph ya estaba a salvo de los secuestradores, pero no de morir. Walter posiblemente tenía el antídoto pero no había podido escapar. Así que fue pensarlo y hacerlo. Esperó a que Cabe avanzara un poco mas de regreso. Y de repente:

-Lo siento Cabe, pero no podría vivir sin ninguno de esos dos hombres.

-¿Qué?

Peige tomo el objeto mas pesado que encontró y golpeo a Cabe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, detuvo el auto como puedo y se bajo, dio la vuelta, saco a Cabe y lo dejo al lado del camino dificultosamente. Tomo el celular y la USB con la supuesta información. Se subió de nuevo y arranco, dio la vuelta y manejo de nuevo al lugar de reunión y espero.

A los minutos recibió la llamada.

-¿Aló?

-¿Una mujer?

-Si, yo me…

-¡Cállate perra! Tenemos al chico listo y ahora si estamos enojados, así que mejor haces exactamente lo que decimos sin trampas! O se muere ahora mismo!

-Si si lo que ustedes digan.

-Sal del auto y camina 20 pasos frente a la camioneta, con la USB en las manos únicamente. Al llegar te incas y pones la frente y las manos en el suelo. Cualquier intento de algo y se mueren los dos!

Y colgó.

Peige ya n pensaba mas. Ni sentía miedo solo amor. Bajo inmediatamente, hizo lo que le dijeron. Casi inmediatamente escucho voces que se acercaban.

-¿Peige?

-¡Cállate maldito! Dándole un sonoro golpe y arrojándolo junto a Peige.

-¡En la misma posición bastardo!

-Paige

-Walter, ¿estas bien?

-¿Pero que haces aquí? Le dije a Toby que yo vería de salir, que ya no negociaran.

-¡Te iban a matar!

Aquella respuesta de Peige no tenía sentido para el.

-Walter regresa y salva a Ralph, cuídalo el te quiere, dile que lo amo y que todo lo que hice fue por ustedes…

Peige no puedo terminar la frase, porque la levantaron bruscamente y le pusieron un arma en la cabeza.

-¿tienes la información?

-Si

-¡Mustrala!

Peige levanto la mano con la USB. Luego la montaron en un vehículo y desaparecieron. Dejando a Walter en un shock y total desorientación. No por el secuestro sino por lo que Paige acababa de hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No poseo ningún derecho sobre Scorpion o ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Por favor, si hay algo que les gustaría se incluya en la historia o algo que no les guste hagánmelo saber. La crítica siempre construye.**

 **Incalculable**

 **Capitulo II**

Walter tomo la camioneta y empezó a conducir de regreso. El celular lo había dejado Peige, así que lo usaría para llamar a Cabe. Pero antes de eso, frenó de romplón al verlo correr hacia la dirección contraría.

-¿Walter?

-Cabe, sube rápido debemos llevarle el antídoto a Ralph.

-¿Y Paige?

Walter no contesto, solo tenso en cuerpo y apretó los puños. Pero fue suficiente para Cabe.

-Esa chica…

-Es muy valiente.

-Sí. Ella va a estar bien, la vamos a rescatar.

Sin atrapar a los terroristas el garage todavía no era un lugar seguro, así que seguían en el cuartel, donde ya estaban atendiendo a Ralph. En un instante Walter bajo del auto, entró al cuarto donde estaba Ralph y le administro el antídoto. Luego Walter se quedo al lado de la cama, sosteniendo su mano todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto afuera Happy le contaba a Cabe como Toby se había comunicado con ella. Y como habían salido a recogerlos donde estaban los dos mal heridos.

Happy termino de hablar con Gallo y fue a ver como seguía Toby. El estaba bastante golpeado, tenía tres costillas rotas, una contusión en la cabeza y varios magullones en todo el rostro y cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien.

-Conmigo no tienes que mentir, estas bastante maltratado.

-De verdad, el dolor físico no es nada. El alivio de verte de nuevo lo opaca.

-Si vas a estar con esos chistecitos mejor me voy.

Toby hizo un gran esfuerzo por alcanzar la mano de Happy. Y acariciándola le dijo:

-No son chistes, no sabes cuanto pensé en ti, en todo lo que podría haberte dicho y ya no tenía mas tiempo. Así que ahora tengo otra oportunidad, no la voy a desperdiciar.

-Doc…yo

Soltando su mano de él.

-No me importa si tu no sientes lo mismo, te voy a decir lo que yo siento por ti. No pienso quedarme con nada. No volveré arrepentirme por lo que no dije. Eres mi diosa Happy. Eres todo lo que sueño, eres la que siempre sueño. Te adoro y te adoraría todo el tiempo si me lo permitieras. Pero si igual no me correspondes nunca será como el infierno que viví allá, por no verte. Te quiero y te quiero conmigo.

Happy se quedo muda solo pudo fruncir el seño. Toby interpreto mal aquel silencio y bajo su triste mirada a las manos. Pero de repente sintió a Happy cerca, muy cerca. Ella lo beso, con ternura y suavidad, sus manos tomaron las de él y lo acariciaron gentilmente.

Quién diría que Happy podía ser tan tierna y amorosa.

Walter seguía al lado de Ralph. Viendo su mejora poco a poco. Pero en lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en Peige. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué le harían, al darse cuenta que la información era falsa?. Tenía que sacarla de ahí.

-¡Toby! ¿Dejaste el helicóptero en el auto donde nos secuestraron?

-Sí, en el baúl, que fue donde me metieron. No creo que todavía este ahí.

-Pero podemos registrar el movimiento y las paradas del auto de alguna manera, con el mecanismo interno del juguete.

Walter, Sylvester y Happy pasaron toda la noche y madrugada trabajando pare encontrar el lugar donde tenían a Peige y finalmente los encontraron. Había que actuar.

-Walter no has dormido ni un poco. Deja que seguridad nacional se encargue de esto.

-Nunca, yo voy contigo. Esos hombres están locos no tienen nada que perder y no juegan. Si es necesario yo…

Walter no termino la frase, fue como si hubiera tenido una revelación. Ahora todas las palabras de Peige tenían sentido _**"!te iban a matar!"**_ El también estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por esa mujer.

Todo el camino fue un castigo. Fue eterno, alguna vez quizá imagino como se sentiría el día que Megan muriera, pero jamás llego a imaginar el dolor que sentía; que se generaba en su pecho y se irradiaba por todo su ser.

¿Qué era aquello? Daría lo que fuera por ver a Peige sana y agradecerle su valentía quedándose a protegerla a ella y a Ralph por siempre.

Al fin llegaron y fue un operativo que duró hasta el atardecer. No fue fácil tomar a los terroristas y encontrar a Peige. Pero finalmente la hallaron en un cuarto obscuro, ella estaba amarrada a un tubo con metal en las muñecas, hincada, desmayada, con la ropa hecha jirones y golpeada.

Cuando Walter vio aquello sintió ira, coraje contra esos cobardes. Pero al acercarse a ella sintió que su corazón se derretía, esa mujer había dado su vida por él. Se lleno de ternura, la desato suavemente y con la gentileza de que era capaz la cargo en sus brazos y la saco de ahí.

Ya con los terroristas atrapados podían ir al hospital. Atendieron a Peige rápidamente, pero ella estaba muy golpeada y entro en un coma.

-¡Esos desgraciados deben morir Cabe!

-Tranquilo Walter, ella es fuerte se va a recuperar.

En eso salió un doctor.

-¿Señor O´Brian?

-Sí

-Debo pedirle algo muy delicado y difícil.

-Lo que sea.

-Debo pedirle una autorización firmada para que le practiquemos un examen por violación a su esposa. Se que es difícil, pero debemos descartar todos los posibles daños que le pudieron causar.

-Ella no es mi esposa.

Dijo esto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sonaba tan bien, que la llamaran su esposa.

-Si doctor, se debe hacer todo lo necesario. Por favor me avisa de los resultados.

-Con gusto.

-¿Walter?

-Ralph, deberías estar descansando.

-¿Mi mama va a estar bien?

-Si Ralph lo prometo.Y aún después de que ella se recupere yo nunca te dejaré, ni a tu mama. Lo prometo.

Walter cargo a Ralph y lo estrecho en sus brazos y Ralph se acurruco en su pecho.

Pasaron 2 días. Largos tortuosos y Peige no despertaba. Drew Había venido de Portland a cuidar a Ralph y ayudar en lo que podía. Walter nunca se despego del hospital. Aunque los resultados del examen de violación dieron negativo, Walter temía mucho las secuelas psicológicas de todo.

-Ya que no piensas salir de aquí te trajimos ropa limpia.

-Gracias Toby.

Toby cojeaba y todavía estaba adolorido pero estaba radiante, iba con Happy tomándose de la mano.

Una enfermera entro:

-Solo pueden estar dos personas en la habitación.

-Yo los espero afuera.

Dijo Happy soltándose de la mano, pero sonriendole a Toby.

-Nunca te voy a terminar de agradecer que recibieras esas golpizas para distraer la atención de mi y Ralph.

-Ya he sido recompensado y con creces.

-Si ya veo que Happy y tu…es tan juntos.

-Si, me arriesgue y le dije todo lo que sentía y ella me correspondió.

-Me alegro por ti.

Volteando a ver a Peige en la cama.

-Ella también te quiere Walter. Así que si ella despierta arriésgate y quiérela, te aseguro no te defraudaras.

Toby salió de la habitación y dejo pensando a Walter:

-Claro es lógico que el se de cuenta primero de mis sentimientos hacia Peige que yo mismo.

Esa noche Walter durmió al lado de la cama de Peige y soñaba que ella moria en el secuestro y lloraba y gritaba y despertaba de un salto, asustado pero aliviado de que fuera un sueño. Fue así toda la noche.

Así estaba transcurriendo la noche cuando Peige despertó. Adolorida y confundida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Walter estaba en su regazo dormido, sonrió. El estaba bien y posiblemente Ralph también. Walter estaba balbuceando y saltando entre sueños. Peige hundió sus manos en su pelo y lo acarició con ternura.

-Shhh tranquilo todo esta bien, tranquilo.

-¿Peige?

-Walter esta Ralph…

-El esta bien, ya paso todo. Todos estamos a salvo y nunca dejare que nada te pase.

Walter tomo sus manos y las beso. Peige estaba muy sorprendida. ¿era todo aquello verdad o eran los medicamentos que la hacían ver cosas?

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas algo? Lo que sea pídelo.

-Quiero ver a Ralph.

-Esta con Drew en tu departamento, pero a primera hora mañana lo llamo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las dos de la mañana.

-¿tan tarde? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

-Ya te dije que nunca te voy a volver a dejar.

-Walter yo… lo siento, pero tenía que…

-Peige acabas de despertar de un coma, estas golpeada, debes recuperarte. Voy a llamar a un doctor que te revise. Ya regreso.

Walter sentía que había vuelto a nacer. Peige estaba de vuelta y no la dejaría jamás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No poseeo ningún derecho sobre Scorpion o ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Muy agradecida a quienes estan leyendo, siguiendo la historia y comentando. Por favor haganme saber sus críticas. Este capitulo es un poco corto, pero es solo un preámbulo y promesa de que con lo que viene se van a derretir.**

 **Incalculable**

 **Capitulo III**

Al día siguiente todos fueron a ver a Peige, ella estaba muy fatigada todavía, pero le dio una sonrisa a todos. Abrazo y beso mucho a Ralph. Se sentía tan agradecida de volver a tenerlo en sus brazos.

Todos estaban en la habitación Sylvester, Happy, Toby, Walter, Cabe y hasta Drew. En eso llego el doctor que la atendía.

-Buenas tardes. Agradezco mucho a todos la alegría que le transmiten a mi pasiente favorita, pero ella debe descansar.

-¿Su paciente favorita? Dijo Walter frunciendo el seño.

Todos se despidieron de Paige y salieron. Solo se quedo Walter.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Mejor!

-El doctor dice que en una semana podrás salir.

-¿En tanto tiempo? Yo ya me siento mejor.

-A mi me parece poco. Y aunque estos días que estes aquí vamos a cuidar de Ralph. Quiero que cuando salgas te vengas a vivir conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, se que talvez pienses que te sientes mas comoda en tu casa y yo podría llegar a cuidarte ahí. Pero en mi casa no harías nada, hay suficiente espacio para ti y Ralph. Siempre tendre algo a la mano para entretenerlo, además de que el resto del equipo me ayudará.

Peige no dijo nada. Solo veía fijamente a Walter.

-¿Acaso me estas preguntando o es una orden?

-Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar sola. Así que decide si tu te vienes a mi casa o yo a la tuya.

Peige hizo una mueca de cansancio y Walter se acerco a ella.

-¡Lo siento! No quice molestarte yo solo…

-Esta bien, solo dejame pensarlo.

-Si claro. Duerme.

Walter estaba muy feliz de terner a Peige de vuelta, pero la había observado cuidadosamente desde que despertó y sentía que algo le pasaba, algo diferente.

Así pasaron los siguientes días. Walter atento a cada cosa que ella necesitaba, con toda la amabilidad y cariño del que era capaz, contando que no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Pero Peige seguía extraña, fría, distante, nunca lo veía a los ojos, los escondía de de él. Solo cuando llegaba Ralph se veía feliz y relajada de nuevo. Walter estaba experimentando toda una oleada de nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones.

Por la gravedad de lo que ella paso, un psicólogo la estaba llegando a visitar a diario. Ella hablaba y hablaba con el, parecía que eran ya muy amigos. Una tarde Walter sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando vió por la ventana desde afuera como él abrazaba y consolaba a Peige, mientras ella era un mar de lágrimas. El quería ser el único que la abrazara y no solo eso quería hacer. Quería besarla, acariciarla, contemplarla de cerca por horas.

La semana pasó y finalmente Peige fue dada de alta. Walter le dijo a todos que le ayudarán a convencer a Peige de ir a convalecer a su loft. Y a peso de la insistencia de todos ella accedió. Esa tarde todos estaba en el garage decorando en motivo de bienvenida, esperando que llegara Peige con Walter y Cabe.

Peige estaba muy nerviosa, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo muy cerca de Walter. Efectivamente ella había pasado por un tiempo dificíl y sus sentimientos hacia Walter no habían cambiado, pero sus manera de pensar sí.

Esos hombres la habían golpeado, humillado y maltratado, pero lo que le afecto más, fueron los comentarios que le dijeron.

-¡Se olvidaron de ti! ¿Quién te va a reclamar? Por el niño rapido hicieron el trato. Pero como que a ti nadie te quiere.

Todas esas palabras y mas afectaron el inconciente de Peige. Y cuando se desperto en el hospital en los primeros instantes le dio gusto la actitud de Walter, pero rápido empezó a sabotearse ella misma.

-Solo lo mueve la lástima, la pena que le doy. (se decia a ella misma). Nunca le importe tanto. ¿Por qué ahora es tan atento? No puede ser que sienta algo por mi de la noche a la mañana, eso es imposible, me lo dejo muy claro anteriormente. Así que eso es, ¡solo lástima!

Peige dormia inquieta, soñaba que Walter la dejaba ahogarse en un pozo, que se reía de ella mientras la veía morir. Despertaba sudando y llorando. Esto no lo pasaba por alto a Walter, se preguntaba porque estaba tan inquieta y evidentemente seguia insegura. Esto lo afligia profundamente.

Una noche de las primeras desde que estaba ahí Paige hablaba con Cabe.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Me voy a descansar que mañana tenemos que salir temprano.

-De nada, pero tu no tienes porque acompañarnos, los chicos te traeran toda la información al terminar.

Walter se acerco y le dijo a Peige:

-Estas loca si piensas que vas a volver a trabajar, estas aquí para descansar.

-Walter yo ya estoy bien.

-Sabías que un 80% de muertes son recaídas por convalecencias mal cuidadas. Ven Ralph te llevo a dormir.

Peige los vió subir las gradas y se despidió del resto del equipo y se preparo para ir a descansar.

Walter había partido en dos su habitación con un biombo. La parte de Peige tenía una cama alta con edredones blancos, almohadas deliciosas, todo estaba decorado con luces blancas y tul.

La primera vez que Peige la vió quedo sorprendida.

-¡Walter es hermosa! ¿tu la arreglaste?

-Me alegra que te guste, si para ti.

-Pero me podría heber quedado con Ralph y no incomodarte en tu propio cuarto.

-No me incomodas, al contrario te quiero cerca.

Peige se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al piso. Al recordar lo que le dijo esa vez, pero la voz de Walter la saco de su ensoñación.

-Peige yo quería decirte…

-Walter tienes razón estoy muy cansada necesito descansar. Mañana podemos platicar.

-Claro, que duermas bien.

Peige se las arreglo para evitar hablar con Walter de otra cosa que no fuera laboral, por otros dos días, siempre encontraba una excusa.

Pero llego el día que por la noche:

-Peige ¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad cansada, pero bien.

-Ralph ya esta dormido y todo cerrado, subimos a dormir.

-Claro.

Walter subió detrás de Pige. Al entrar al cuarto Walter tomo las manos de Peige. La tomo desprevenida y no pudo esquivarlo.

-Peige tengo que decirte algo.

-Walter ya es muy tarde y…

-No, ya no puedo mas. Por favor escuchame.

Peige no tubo mas remedio que callar. Pero toda ella temblaba de tener a Walter tan cerca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No poseeo ningún derecho sobre Scorpion o ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Disculpas y muchas gracias por su pasciencia, he tenido unos meses muy difíciles y hasta ahora puedo subir mas capitulos. Pero de una vez subo el resto de la historia. Para este capitulo preste una de las líneas de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" Espero les guste.**

 **Angela Lee Marvel: que bueno que te gusto. Tienes razón, este Walter no hace lo que el de la serie, porque no es el mismo, es el Walter que a mi me gustaría que fuera, pero espero que este no sea el único fanfic que escriba y espero poder hacer uno donde los personajes sean mas apegados a los personajes de la serie y a ti te guste mas.**

 **Angel: muchas gracias por la corrección ya esta corregido.**

 **No se ustedes pero estoy muy contenta porque en latinoamerica ya empezo la segunda temporada! Creo que tenemos mucha suerte que la serie tiene bastantes capitulos por temporada y no hay que esperar mucho entre una y otra como en otras series. Y los estrenos ahora en latinoamerica son bastante cercanos a los de Estados Unidos, no como antes que habia que esperar meses para ver los nuevos capitulos. Saludos a todos, espero sus críticas buenas o malas no importa. Gracias.**

 **Incalculable**

 **Capitulo IV**

-Yo nunca me había sentido asi por nadie, necesitado de otro ser, y humano a parte de todo.

Walter estaba petrificado cuando le decia esto, su cuerpo rigido y hasta parecia que se le olvidaria como respirar, pero a pesar de esto nunca solto las manos de Paige.

-Me has embrujado en cuerpo y alma, y te quiero y te quiero conmigo. Tengo miedo porque no se de que se trata esto, ni lo que va a pasar, pero mas miedo me da el pensar que no puedo estar contigo.

Paige estaba pálida, temblaba y por un momento ninguno de sus musculos respondía a las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro, hasta que finalmente pudo moverse, se solto de las manos de Walter y le dijo con un tono de voz un poco mas alto del que acostumbraba:

-¡¿Qué me quieres?! ¡¿Te estas escuchando a ti mismo Walter?! ¿Quién me esta hablando realmente? ¿Es tu sobervia? ¿Realmente crees que me quieres? ¡!No te das cuenta que es esa tu necesidad de controlarlo todo!

¡Lo que haces es tratar de controlar la lástima que me tienes! ¡PERO TU NO ME QUIERES!

Esto ultimo lo dijo gritando, fuera de sí. Y fue tanta su conmoción que al terminar de decirlo se desplomó, cayendo en los brazos de Walter.

-¡PAIGE, PAIGE! ¡ NO, NO, NO! ¡No otra vez por favor! ¡Si te quiero, te amo!

Walter nunca le había dicho a nadie que lo amaba, ni a sus padres, nunca habia sentido la necesidad, si sentía alguna empatía por alguien era mejor en actuar, y hacer algo que ayudara a esta persona que decirle frases vacias. Pero en ese momento lo sintio y lo dijo, con miedo, con terror, como si fueran un mantra que evitaria que ella se fuera.

Walter la tenía en sus brazos. Totalmente palida, libida. La cargo a la cama y llamo a emergencia. Llego la ambulancia relativamente rapido, pero Walter fue una eternidad. Pero esa eternidad la paso con ella entre sus brazos, rosando su perfecto rostro, sintiendo su aroma y contemplandola como a una virgen de cera. Finalmente llego la ambulancia, la atendieron ahí mismo, no fue necesario llevarla al hospital, solo fue un bajon de presión. Le pusieron medicamento y se quedo descansano.

Walter no pego un ojo en toda la noche. ¿Qué era todo eso que le habia dicho Paige?. El nunca sentiría lástima por ella.

Al día siguiente Walter se levanto muy temprano. A ver como estaba ella. Estaba profundamente dormida. Aprovecho para ayudar a Ralph a prepararse y lo llevo a la escuela. De regreso en el garage el resto de Scorpion estaban ahí,

-Buenos dias equipo. Toby puedo hablar contigo.

-Claro. Estas preocupado. ¿Qué pasa?

Walter y Toby hablaron por horas. Walter sabia perfectamente de lo que carecía y por Paige estaba dispuesto a pedir ayuda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No poseeo ningún derecho sobre Scorpion o ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Incalculable**

 **Capitulo V**

Todo tiene solución Walter, ella esta abrumada, temerosa. Pero paso a paso vamos a convencerla de tu amor por ella. Me alegra que me buscaras.

Mientras tanto Paige despertaba. Por un momento penso que lo de anoche había sido un sueño. Se levanto a buscar a Ralph, pero al ver que no estaba se asusto, regreso a la habitación y escucho que Walter subía las gradas. Como no quería enfrentarlo en caso no hubiera sido un sueño lo de anoche, se metió de nuevo a la cama y pretendió seguir dormida.

Walter entro con un ramo de flores en un jarrón con agua, que coloco al lado de la cama de ella. Luego se arrodillo y se quedo viendola dormir.

-¿Walter que haces?

-Te veo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres hermosa hasta cuando duermes. ¿No estabas dormida?

-Si, pero tu mirada me desperto. Walter lo que paso ayer, lo que te dije es la verdad. Tu eres un genio. Y mas de una vez me has hecho saber que no queda espacio en ti para sentimientos. Y no necesitas a nadie.

-¡Si te necesito! ¡A ti y a Ralph! A los dos los quiero. ¿Cómo te lo explico?

-Walter dejame sola me quiero vestir y ….

Walter no dejo terminar de hablar a Paige. Ella ya estaba sentada, con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la cama, y Walter se habia sentado muy cerca de ella sobre la cama. Con su evidente incomodidad a la cercania con otra persona, el hizo un esfuerzo. Muy lentamente acerco sus labios a su mejilla y le dio un beso, ella se quedo inmobil, sintiendo el corazón en sus oidos y sus manos temblando. El nunca retiro los labios de su mejia, espero la reacción de ella y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus hombros y cuello.

Ella estaba en un trance, ya no sabía lo que hacía, y correspondió a ese suave y tímido beso que Walter le daba. Parecia que se derretian el uno en el otro, ese beso fue todo behemencía y devoción el uno por el otro. El beso terminó, pero Walter tomo con sus manos el rostro de Paige, y no dejo que sus narices se despegaran. El abrió los ojos y después de que los dos recuperaran el aliento el de dijo a ella:

-Dejame demostrartelo.

Ella no pudo mas que bajar la mirada y sentir como el la soltaba y caminaba a la salida del cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo:

-Voy a salir todo el día, pero cualquier cosa que necesiites los chicos estan abajo. Yo ya fui a dejar a Ralph a la escuela y Toby va a ir por el. Te veo en la noche.

Aquella ultima frase de Walter: "Te veo en la noche" le supo a una promesa, cargada de ternura y ansias.

Paige no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, sentia que sus piernas no le respondían, todavía tenía su corazón agitado. Ni en sus mas elaboradas fantasías se hubiera imaginado a Walter besandola asi, y por iniciativa propia.

Se levanto, se baño y ya lista bajo al garage.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Paige se ve que te sientes mejor (le dijo Toby con picardía), pero aún así Walter nos pidio que no te molestaramos, ayer tubiste una recaída y no es bueno que….

-Toby para mejorarme tengo que trabajar, ocuparme en algo, o de lo contrarío me voy a volver loca y nunca podré recuperarme del todo, además solo voy hacer café, me sentaré hacer todo el papeleo que tengo atrasado.

-Creo que no la vas a convencer de lo contrario. Le dijo Sly.

Todos siguieron trabajando y dejaron a Paige hacer su papeleo. Solo Toby la observaba de vez en cuando y se sonreía cuando ella se quedaba ida viendo al vacio y sonriendo. El sabía en lo que ella estaba pensando, el sabía lo que habia pasado aquella mañana. ¡El le dijo a Walter como se hace!

Walter tampoco podía dejar de pensar en su primer acercamiento a Paige. Es verdad que Toby le había dicho como hacerlo, pero nunca se imagino que se sentiría tan cómodo y relajado en los brazos de Paige, había sido como si llevara una vida besandola, acariciandola, todo se dio tan natural. Y además nunca antes habia dejado de razonar sus acciones, pero esta mañana por primera vez en su vida había sentido dejarse llevar por sus instintos y sensaciones. Y estaba deseoso de sentir más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No poseeo ningún derecho sobre Scorpion o ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Incalculable**

 **Capitulo VI**

Lo quisieran o no pasaron todo el día pensando el uno en el otro. En la tarde se acerco Toby:

-¡Paige mi amiga!

-Dime Toby.

-Tu que eres una chica, tal vez me puedes ayudar a comprobar una teoría que tengo.

-¿Y cual será?

-A ustedes las chicas les encantan los hombres sensibles y que son tiernos con pequeños niños adorables, ¿no es así?

-jajajaja pues si, no te niego que es atractivo. Pero tu eres el experto en psicología, no se porque tienes que comprobar algo que ya sabes.

-Bueno es que realmente hay una intención oculta, quiero llevar a Ralph conmigo, hay una chica que quiero conquistar y es el único niño que tengo a la mano.

-Pero yo pense que tu y Happy estaban….

-¡Toby ya deja de estar jugando! Paige queremos llevar a Ralph a la feria con nosotros hoy en la noche.

-Pero es su cita, y querrán estar solos.

-Nos encanta que nuestras citas sean con Ralph. Y a el le hace falta divertirse un poco, después de estar tan preocupado por ti. Además saliendo los tres me encanta imaginar que ya tengo una familia con esta mujer.

Toby dijo esto besando castamente a Happy en los labios.

Aunque no lo demostrara Happy estaba perdida por Toby. Estaba indudablemente y totalmente enamorada de él. Y solo podía sonrojarse, ya no podía pelear con ese hombre y menos cuando le decía cosas como esas.

-Por favor Paige.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, yo no puedo sacar a Ralph a que se distraiga un poco. El se lo merece.

Paige estaba lejos de imaginar lo que todos estaban organizando.

El día se convirtio en noche y Paige no supo nada de Walter en todo el día. Ralph llego de la escuela con Toby y ya casi de noche se fueron los tres: Happy, Ralph y Toby a la feria. A los minutos Sylvestre también se despidió de Paige. Quedandose sola y un poco nerviosa, ya que cuando Walter regresara ella sería la única en el garage.

Desidió subir al loft para pensar bien lo que haría y diría cuando Walter regresara. Pero cada vez que empezaba la coversación imaginaria se convertía en otro beso imaginario como el de la mañana y tenía que empezar de nuevo.

Estaba tratando de consentrarse otra vez cuando escucho abrirse la puerta del garage. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

Tenía curiosidad de bajar y ver que hacia Walter, que solo escuchaba como salía y entraba, pero no quería enfrentarlo, le daba miedo.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos hasta que finalmente Walter subió a buscar a Paige.

-¿Paige?

-Si Walter.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien.

-¿Me acompañas? (tratando de tomar su mano)

-¿A donde?

-Si me dejas que te lleve lo puedes ver. Sonrojandose al tomarla y llevandola a un área del garage sin techo y muy dulcemente arreglado.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?

-Sí, ¿te gusta?

-¡Esta precioso!

Había una mesa arreglada para dos, con velas, flores, vino las estrellas y un telescopio.

-¿Nos sentamos?

-Sí

-¿Quieres vino?

-Sí un poco.

Walter sirvio el vino y unos canapes que estaban empacados listos para servir, dió un gran trago de vino y empezó hablar.

-Paige te amo. No me vuelvas a decir que es culpa o lástima. Porque soy un genio y se distinguir y lo que siento es amor. Lamentablemente tuve que sentir el dolor de no tenerte cerca para darme cuenta. Nunca crees en los refranes hasta que te pasan en carne propia, y de verdad que no supe lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí, pero tengo una segunda oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar. Mientras estubiste secuestrada me senti como nunca me había sentido de mal y nunca quiero volver a sentirlo. Después de todo eso el simplemente ser colegas de trabajo no me basta. Quiero tenerte cerca, muy cerca y poder abrazarte, acariciarte y besarte. Quiero ser quien crie a Ralph contigo. Te quiero cuidar, proteger y nunca volver a estar sin ti.

Walter dejo de hablar.

Paige estaba atónita, no podía mas que parpadear, nunca había oido hablar a Walter de sus sentimientos, no lo había podido imaginar. Se sentía como en un sueñor, se sentía feliz.

-Walter nunca me imagine que pudieras hablar así.

-Lo practique mucho, y Toby me ayudo.

-Le agradeceré eso estubo excelente.

-Si, yo tal vez solo hubiera intentado besarte a la fuerza.

Paite bajo su cabeza, jugaba con sus manos.

-Es una broma, yo nunca haría algo contra tu voluntad.

-Sí lo sé.

-¿Entonces que pasa?

Ella no subia la mirada ni se movia. Asi que Walter se paro, se acercó a la silla de Paige y se arrodillo a sus pies.

-¿Estas bien?

Paige susurro algo que Walter no escucho. Acerco su rostro al de ella.

-Yo también te amo.

Le dijo finalmente ella. Walter sonrio abiertamente, tomo con mucha ternura el rostro de Paige para darle un beso, pero se detubo al percatarse que ella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño?

-No no, no es eso, yo te quiero, pero…pero no se si después de lo que hicieron conmigo yo voy a poder seguir siendo de quien tu te enamoraste.

Y si ya antes no pude retener a Drew conmigo, no pude hacer que me quisiera como yo lo quise a el, y Ralph si no fuera porque llegaste tu, yo nunca me hubiera podido hacer querer por el, sin tu ayuda seguiria siendo su madre, pero sin ningun tipo de relación o comunicacación entre nosotros. Walter no te das cuenta, yo soy el factor común, yo soy la defectuosa.

El rostro de Walter se torno un poco duro al escuchar esto, y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo siguio con un tono de voz gentil y delicado.

-¿Tu hubieras dejado a Ralph como lo hizo Drew? ¿Crees que Ralph no merece tu cariño? Independientemente que sea tu hijo?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No solo porque es mi hijo. Ralph es un ser extraordinario, con un gran corazón y carisma muy especial.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo que Drew es una gran imbécil que no sabe ver la grandeza que tiene enfrente. Entonces es él el defectuoso. No tu.

Y con Ralph, que el no te lo dijera verbalmente no quería decir que no te quisiera y que no se diera cuenta de todo lo que haces por el. El siempre te ha querido. Yo te lo puedo asegurar, yo también pase por eso. Paige todo esta inseguridad va a pasar, es normal y yo voy a estar ahí para que poco a poco pasemos esto juntos.

Walter se quedo callado y le dió unos segundo a Paige, finalmente ella sedió y dejo que Walter la besara y se dejo corresponderle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No poseeo ningún derecho sobre Scorpion o ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Espero que les gustara esta historia, este es el cápitulo final. Me gusto mucho la experiencia así que espero tener musas para escribir otras. Haganme saber que comentarios les merece, buenos o malos, todo construye.**

 **Incalculable**

 **Capitulo Final**

Ya pasan unas cuantas semanas desde que Walter se animo a declarar su amor a Paige y ella correspondio. Todos lo saben ya y a todos les complace. A Ralph no hizo falta explicarle mucho, Toby y él comentaban esa relación constantemente, así que era cuestión de calculos simples esa conclusión. Ralph ya se lo imaginaba y lo esperaba, que mejor figura paterna que Walter¡

Ahora parecía como si a Walter estubiera lleno de helio, es mas liviano, no camina flota, es alegre ahora. Sí, había tenido novias anteriormente pero con ninguna había sentido tantas cosas como con Paige. Ella también estaba feliz, aunque a veces parecia temerosa.

Una noche al dejar a Ralph en su cuarto bien dormido, Walter se acerco a Paige.

-¡Walter eres insaciable! ¿Estas seguro de que no soy tu primera novia?

-No, no lo eres, pero si es primera vez que siento que no tengo suficiente. (tomandola de la cintura y besandola)

Los besos de Walter eran cada vez mas demandantes y apasionados. Sus manos eran cada vez mas inquietas y curiosas de explorar.

Walter llevo poco a poco a Paige al extremo de la cama, hasta que ella ya no pudo retroceder mas cuando sintió ya estaba recostada con Walter sobre ella besandola con behemencia y anhelo.

Pero al acariciar su cuello algo paso.

-¡NO NO NO! ¡NO ME TOQUEN!

-¡¿Paige que pasa?! ¡Paige soy Walter, no te voy hacer nada! ¡Por favor reacciona!

Walter la abrazó muy fuerte y espero así hasta que ella rompió a llorar, lloró y lloró, pero poco a poco se tranquilizó.

-¡Walter lo siento!

-No pasa nada, esto es normal, este tipo de episodios pueden pasar después de un trauma como el que tu tuviste.

-Pero yo te quiero y si quiero estar contigo.

-Lo se, yo también quiero estar contigo. Pero yo voy a quedarme contigo todo el tiempo, debes sentirte bien y tranquila, yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Esa noche solo se quedaron uno al lado del otro. Observandose hasta que se durmieron.

Paige a pesar de su miedo e inseguridad a raíz del secuestro, supo esa noche que Walter la amaba y la esperaría, caminaría poco a poco con pasiencia y cariño hasta que todo aquello pareciera un mal sueño y pudiera estar con Walter completamente. Faltaba todavía pero era feliz, tenía junto a Walter y Ralph una familia.

FIN


End file.
